User blog:AkiraKasumiYuki/The Universe of the Five Gods
"Universe of the Five Gods?" I said, curiously. I was holding an old book in the Reference Room of the National Library. Some lion led me here for some reason. Also, I thought Miaka and Yui were doing some research, but I can't find them! They were gone for two days already! I didn't think twice about opening the book. When I opened it, to my surprise, the book glowed green. What?! I looked around my surrounding and surprisingly, I'm not in the National Library anymore! The background is the starry sky and the lion! Wait-the lion is grabbing me! How dare that lion! Suddenly-umph. I landed in front of an empire, I guess? Two guards glanced at me. Oh no, oh no. They're creepy! "You there! Who are you?" One of the guards approached me. All of the guards suddenly, got noisy? Oh, they're chaotic. "Oh, hey! I'm Akira Yuki. I was wondering if you saw my sister, Miaka and her best friend, Yui." I replied. "Our Priestess is named Miaka," a soft voice came out, "Young lady, who are you?" A handsome, yet beautiful man walked towards me. The guards quickly kept quiet. Er. "Oh, I'm Akira Yuki." I said, boredly, "You know my sister, Miaka, right? Can you tell me where she is?!" "I'm afraid that the Priestess of Suzaku is not here, sister of the Priestess. She is traveling to a faraway land." the man smiled. "Priestess of Suzaku?!" I exclaimed, "Is that the beast god of the south?! I know all about the five gods; they're Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu and Raion. I read all about them, you know. Raion's mortal enemy is Seiryuu, meanwhile Genbu, Byakko and Suzaku are close to Raion." "Yes," the guy nodded, "I'm Hotohori, one of the Suzaku's Celestial Warriors, and the emperor of Konan. But, don't treat me-" "You're the emperor of Konan?!" I cut him off, and quickly bowed down to him. I felt his warm, welcoming hand touch my wrist. I felt electricity ran off my body. Wait-why did I even feel that? "Don't treat me like an emperor, Akira. I want to be treated like a normal man in Konan. Please, fulfill my desire?" Hotohori said, sadly. I cupped his cheeks, his hazel orbs melting my blue ones. Oh my, I would look at his eyes all day long. It makes me fall in love with him. OH! Wait, wait. I removed my hands from his cheeks. How embarrassing, Akira. "I will try to, Sire. You're an emperor and we're not that close for me to use the first name basis on you," I squeaked, "I'm sorry, but I swear in the name of Suzaku that I will try." "I understand, Akira." He nodded, "I have an extra chamber next to my chamber. Would you like to stay there until Miaka gets back with the warriors?" "Okay," I smiled. He gestured me to follow him, and I did follow him to the empire. Konan is too... modern. It's not like in Japan. Ancient China, is this it? Well, I think so. There's no technology yet, unlike in my hometown. I know all about the Universe of the Five Gods because of my friend and I'm having advance classes about it in school. That friend of mine knows all about Ancient China, and that is creepy. I even laughed when I heard the Five Gods' names before and lightning was heard suddenly. Don't make fun of Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu, Suzaku and Raion. I'm sorry Five Gods. "Akira?" Hotohori spoke. "Yes, Si-I mean, Hotohori?" I mentally slapped myself. "Here is your room," he gestured me an open room, "May I come in?" I laughed, "You own this room, though I stay here, and yes, you are always welcome to my room, Hotohori." He smiled. We both sat on the bed. He cleared his throat and broke the silence. At last. "Akira, do you know that Raion still hasn't found their priestess? But their warriors are already gathered in Konji?" He stated. "Why haven't they found their priestess yet?" I asked curiously. That's awkward, the warriors have gathered but the priestess is still missing. "I don't know. They're priestess, like Miaka and the Priestess of Seiryuu, came from another world." He cleared his throat again, "My intuition says that it is you." I chuckled nervously, "Me as Priestess of Raion?! The lion of the middle? No way, Hotohori!" "Akira, have you ever wondered why you like Miaka, came here, though both of you are from another world? Don't you think you are destined to become the Priestess of Raion?" He said, seriously. Hotohori has a point. The moment that I opened the book, I was suddenly transferred to another world. I think, I really am destined to become the Priestess of Raion. "You have a point, Hotohori. Well, what are the abilities of being the Priestess of Raion?" "The Priestess can communicate with anyone using her mind. She can have some abilities of the Raion Seven." He explained. "Thank you, Hotohori. I want to get some rest now." I yawned. Hotohori nodded and stepped out of the chamber. I laid down on my bed, and wrapped the blanket around me. I still cannot believe that Hotohori thinks of me as the Priestess of Raion. Why, of all people in Japan or Ancient China, should I be the Priestess of Raion? Why not someone else? I think, I don't deserve being the Priestess of Raion. My actions are so un-priestess. After thinking about me being the Priestess of Raion, I fell into a blissful sleep. Author's Note: Hi, hi, hi! I'm a Fushigi Yuugi fan, it's written on my profile's description. :) I'm sorry if it's a bit short, I will make sure that the next chapter will be longer. *By the way, raion is the Japanese of lion. Category:Blog posts